Adult Live
by Sem Criatividade
Summary: Adult Live  Apos se formar no Ensino Medio e na Escola medica de Karakura Ichigo se vê em um dilema. Entre a clinica da familia e a especializaçao medica ele nao encontra tempo para se econtrar com sua jovem amada.
1. Domingo a noite

Era inverno em Karakura, e o natal estava chegando. Apesar das ruas estarem cobertas de uma grossa camada de gelo haviam mais pessoas na rua do que o normal para aquela cidade pequena, e o motivo era que com o natal ficando próximo as pessoas entupiam as lojas em busca de comida e presentes. Porem no mesmo centro da cidade em que as pessoas estavam alvoroçadas para conseguir o melhor bolo de arroz havia um garoto de cabelos alaranjados que estava apenas curtinho seu domingo em frente á televisão. Era raro isto acontecer pois juntando suas horas no hospital como residente e seus afazeres na clinica da família não sobrava muito tempo para ele nem para a sua pequena namorada de olhos arroxeados:

- Ichigo! Estou indo ali na loja de lamen me encontrar com as gêmeas Tsudoki. Esta afim de um encontro duplo? – Disse o formando de enfermagem de cabelos rubros.

- É claro que não seu cabeça de hemorroida! Você esquece com muita facilidade que eu tenho uma namorada, e que ela deve ser somente a mulher mais ciumenta do Japão! – Disse ele enquanto passava um comercial de pastilhas na televisão de plasma da sala.

- Ok! Ok! Só não precisa ofender. E outra coisa. Eu não tenho culpa se eu não vejo você com ela a mais de um mês e que você esta ai assistindo aquela novela de baitola que passa no domingo. Eu entendo que você esta se descobrindo mas me avise antes de assumir a sua sexualidade para me mudar, não quero que as minas pensem que eu estou tendo relações com uma bichona de cabelo descolorido.

- Vai embora logo seu merda.- E com o som da ultima palavra a porta bateu e como um som oco a almofada que havia sido arremessada momentos antes bateu na parede ao lado.

Mas uma coisa Ichigo tinha que concordar com Abarai, tudo o que ele não precisava era de ficar em casa sozinho. Afinal sua namorada morava apenas a uma quadra dali. Com apenas uma intenção na mente ele pegou o telefone e discou o numero de sua pequena malmorada:

- Finalmente me ligou. Não estava mais aguentando o Nii-san me enchendo o saco.- Disse ela parecendo mesmo aliviada.

- O que ele esta dizendo agora.- Disse ele parecendo mais interessado no que o líder Kuchiki disse do que a voz de sua linda Rukia.

- Nada, o mesmo de sempre. Agora ele deu para dizer que você ia acabar me deixando, pois do contrario você já devia ter me ligado. Mas enfim o que meu lindo neurologista esta querendo?

- Já disse para você parar de me chamar assim, afinal não sei se vou passar no teste- Ichigo rebateu com a sua falsa modéstia, afinal ele teve as melhores notas da sua turma .- Mas enfim, Renji acabou de sair para um encontro e eu pensei se voceeee...

- Eu o que? Se eu estava afim de aparecer ai para te dar uma amaciada? – Disse ela ficando vermelha com a ideia tentadora.

- Mas uma vez tenho que te pedir para não dizer isto alto. Seu irmão já não gosta de mim, e ainda escuta isto. Daqui a pouco ele descobre o que nos fizemos no verão e me capa. – Reclamou ele ficando tão vermelho quanto o tom de cabelo de seu amigo que tinha acabado de sair dali.- Mas basicamente e isto mesmo.

- Ok , meu moranguinho. Chego ai daqui a vinte minutos.

- Vinte minutos? O que você tem que fazer?

- Tomar banho, estou tão suja quanto a mente do Renji.

- Não vou nem perguntar o motivo, estou com medo.

- Pare de ser besta. Você sabe muito bem que a área da maternidade e muito desgastante. – Disse ela rindo da cara de seu morango. – Mas enfim, daqui a pouco eu estou ai. Beijos!

Após desligar o telefone ele foi ao quarto. Até ela chegar ele tinha que arrumar o quarto, a sala, e dar uma lavada no seu sabiá.

Antes de terminar de terminar seu pequeno banho a campainha toca:

- Quem é? – Grita ele do chuveiro.

- Quem mais seria? Sou eu uai! – Disse ela parecendo com pressa.

- Tem uma chave debaixo do tapete, pegue-a e abre a porta amor! Estou no banho.

De banho tomado e de toalha enrolado na cintura ele sai do banheiro com um olhar de garoto que vai fazer bagunça:

- Amor, você realmente não presta! Na próxima vez que você quiser fazer sexo e só dizer. Não precisa vir todo peladão não. Ainda mais que esse seu peitoral definido me deixa quase como uma lagartixa.

- Deixa de ser tarada, eu só tomei banho sua pervertida. – Disse ele jogando a toalha no chão.- Mas já que você insiste tanto vou te mostrar o sinônimo de "felicidade".

- Esperai senhor _happiness. _Antes preciso te mostrar uma coisa.- Apesar de estarem apenas a dois anos juntos ela já conhecia Ichigo o suficiente para saber que fantasias o deixavam mais enrijecido do que gelo na Antártida. Após de algum tempo procurando a fita que amarrava o sobretudo de couro preto que cobria todo seu corpo e deixa-lo cair mostrando toda sua fantasia de coelha sexy. – E ai gostou?

- Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Não acredito que você esta de champy!. Pior que seus desenhos são as suas fantasias. – Disse o ruivo rindo da cara de sua gata, ou melhor, coelha favorita.

- Pare de rir da minha cara Kurosaki Ichigo. Você gosta tanto disto quanto eu. E pelo amor de Deus, se recomponha. Só com isso nos não vamos chegar à lugar nenhum hoje. – Disse Kuchiki apontando para a excitação do rapaz.

- Tudo bem. Me de um minuto, tenho que fazer uma coisa antes. Vá para o quarto que eu estou chegando lá.

- Ok! Mas não demore, senão vou ter que me esquentar sozinha, e definitivamente eu não sou tão boa quanto você nisto.- Disse ela rebolando o rabo de coelho felpudo e deixando a sala.

Com cuidado ao abaixar para não gritar mais do que devia com o movimento que poderia se perigoso nas sua atual situação , Ichigo pega a toalha que estava no chão e a coloca na maçaneta da porta, para servir de aviso para seu colega de quarto bagunceiro. Após finalizar seu trabalhinho ele se manda para o quarto afim de uma noite com sua amada.


	2. A Doze e o Coelho

"O que aquele idiota estavapensando!" foi com este pensamento que Abarai foi se encontrar com as gêmeas. Nunca em toda a sua vida ele conhecera alguém o burro o suficiente para dispensar um encontro duplo, e o pior com gêmeas. Apesar de ter sentido uma paixão fulminante por Kuchiki Rukia durante a sua infância Renji achava que aqueles dois estavam exagerando. Ele reconhecia que as qualidades da morena ultrapassavam em muito os seus defeitos, porem acreditava que por seu colega Ichigo ser jovem ele não deveria se amarrar tão fácil à nenhuma mulher principalmente a ela. Rukia, a Princesa de Gelo.

Quando se deu conta já estava na frente da loja de Lamen. Ambas as gêmeas já o aguardavam em uma mesa de canto que ficava no fundo do restaurante. Logo Renji se empolgou pois o seu primeiro encontro com elas era no ponto mais escuro do ambiente, isso sempre era um bom sinal:

- Vocês só podem ser as gêmeas Tsudoki! Reconheceria estas lindas carinhas de longe. – CumprimentouRenji arrancando risadinhas de vergonha das gêmeas.

- Você também não e tão ruim assim! – Completou a Gêmea da direita.– Mas pelo visto você deve ter outras qualidades escondidas- Terminou ela apontando com o queixo para a calça do rapaz

- E aquele seu amigo ? Aquele que você disse que viria com você? – Perguntou a outra parecendo constrangida com a velocidade da irmã.

- Ele não pode vir! Ficou em casa. – Respondeu o ruivo com pouco caso.

- Por quê? E agora, o que nos duas vamos fazer?- Perguntou a gêmea mais velha alisando Abarai com os pés por debaixo da mesa.

-Calma garotas! Ele pediu desculpas. Ele esta estudando para um teste importante. -Disse ele entre um sorriso. - O que você acha de irmos para um local mais calmo?

- Não sei. Só vim com minha Irma porque ela insistiu muito. - Falou a mais nova ficando vermelha por conta do convite

- Só um minuto. Irma preciso ir ao banheiro. Porque você não vem comigo?- Perguntou a mais velha

-A... Tudo bem então- Respondeu a outra parecendo meio desajeitada.

Elas levantaram da mesa e foram em direção do banheiro. Elas eram realmente muito bonitas e esta era uma oportunidade única para o ruivo. Assim que elas chegaram ao centro do salão ele ouviu "O que você acha que esta fazendo. Ele e o Abarai, quantas garotas você acha que estão atrás dele no momento. E uma chance única. Alem disso ele e bem gostoso!". Gostando do que ouviu e confiante por conta da insistência da mais velha ele pega o telefone celular e liga no celular de Ichigo:

- Porra Ichigo, atende o cacete do telefone. Preciso falar com você seu merda!- Resmungou enquanto o telefone tocava.

"No momento e impossível completar a ligação. O telefone desejado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura"

- Droga! Maricas dos infernos. Agora era só o que me faltava, aquela bicha vai dormir a... meia noite. Puff, só podia ser aquele baitola mesmo.- Esbravejou consigo mesmo enquanto as gêmeas se aproximavam.

- Estamos prontas. Para onde você vai nos levar mesmo? Cuidado viu nos somos dois botões de cerejeira. Realmente muito frágeis.- Disse a mais velha fazendo biquinho.

- Para o meu apartamento. Lá e confortável e da para três pessoas tranquilamente.- Respondeu Abarai novamente com um sorriso no rosto.

**Em outro lugar de Karakura.**

- Amor eu tenho uma estamos grávidos!- Gritou Yoruichi aos pulos no meio da sala de casa.

- O que?- Urahara perguntou aos berros cuspindo o restante do vinho que ainda estava na boca.

- É isso mesmo seu besta. Você vai ser pai! - Disse ela pulando em cima da poltrona de coro de vaca em que seu marido estava sentado.

- E como você sabe disso? Você pode ser tudo, mas não e bruxa nem adivinha.- Perguntou ele abobalhado

- Vou te contar um segredo. Hoje em dia, nas farmácias vendem em um pacotinho um aparelho mágico que decifra pela posição da lua se a mulher esta ou não grávida. Eu acho que o nome dele é... humm, Teste de gravidez. Eu acho que e isso mesmo.- Disse a morena sentando em no colo de seu marido abestalhado com a noticia enquanto fazia pouco caso.

- Ai meu Deus! Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai! Eu vou ser pai!- Disse ele pulando da poltrona fazendo a morena cair no chão de bunda e bater a cabeça na mesinha de vidro. Assustado com o barulho ele se vira e vê Yoruichi jogada no chão.- Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Eu matei minha mulher. Minha mulher grávida.

- Deixa de ser idiota seu tosco. Levanta-me logo daqui!- Resmungou Yoruichi enquanto massageava a parte de trás da cabeça.

**Republica The Reds.**

**00h30min A.M**

_O Ruivo pediu para as gêmeas esperarem no carro enquanto ele arrumava a sala. Provavelmente Ichigo estava _lá deitado no sofá segurando seu pinto como se fosse um bote salva-vidas no meio do mar depois do Titanic.

Ele sobe os dois lances de escadas em um tempo recorde. Pega as chaves no bolso e abre a porta. Ao entrar no apartamento ele logo percebe algo estranho. Ichigo não estava no sofá. Muito menos agarrado ao seu órgão. A casa cheirava a suor e ao fundo ele podia ouvir risinhos de satisfação. Vindos é claro do quarto do outro morador da casa.

- Você só pode estar me sacaneando!- Resmungou baixo olhando para o auto. – Eu não posso perder esta. Droga! Maldito viado. Ele só fode minha vida mesmo. Não podia chamar a sargento Kuchiki outro dia não. Tinha que ser logo hoje cacete.

Era isto, ele estava determinado. Ele não ia passar a noite sozinho. Ele precisava pensar em algo. E rápido. Enquanto ele se preparava para sair novamente ele escuta vindo do quarto " Estou com sede. Quero um copo d'agua!" "Você sabe onde ficam os copos e o filtro. Levante e pegue você mesmo." "Droga Ichigo larga de ser imprestável." "Okay! Okay! Então vamos juntos. Saciar você me deixou com uma fome dos diabos."

Legal, mais uma coisa para ele reclamar. Assim que os dois apareceram no portal que separava os quartos do restante da casa Abarai se abaixou. Nem um dos dois tinha o visto. Por sorte ele estava ali escondido.

- Mudei de idéia. Quero vodka agora!- Disse Rukia arrumando a parte de baixo de sua fantasia. A parte de cima estava em cima da cama.

- Sua bêbada. Se seu irmão souber que eu fico te enchendo de cana ele vai me capar. Isto sim!

- Deixe de ser maricas! Meu irmão gosta de você- Disse a morena com cara de provocação- Só que o jeito dele de amar e diferente do meu.

- Ele gosta de mim! Amor, quando nos contamos para ele do nosso namoro ele trocou a arma de chumbinho dele por uma doze.

- Deixe de ser dramático. Ele usa aquela arma para casar!- Gargalhou Rukia

- Realmente. Ele vai usar aquilo para me casar.

Rindo da conversa Renji olha de rabo de olho para a cozinha. Rukia estava como sempre. "Baixinha, atrevida, de cabelo curto e pelada! PELADA como assim pelada?" pensou Abarai. Após perceber a ausência de roupa da morena ele ficou vermelho. Tão vermelho quanto a cor de seus cabelos.

- Eae seu molenga! Esta pronto para um próximo round? – Disse Rukia balançando o órgão de Ichigo com o pompom que ficava na parte de trás da fantasia, o rabo do coelho.

- Nasci pronto!- Disse Ichigo. Pegando-a no colo.

Abarai olha de novo para conferir se eles já foram. A única coisa que ele vê são duas orelhas de coelho a um metro e noventa do chão entrando pelo portão novamente. Agradecendo a Deus ele se levanta. Tropeça e cai de novo.

- Caralho azul de asa!- Xingou ele segurando o motivo de sua queda.- O que é isso? Uma porra de um sobretudo. Só pode ser daquela baixinha infeliz. - Resmungou de novo ele jogando a peça de roupa em cima do sofá.

No momento que o sobretudo bate no sofá ele escuta um barulho metálico. Ignorando isto também ele levanta e vai em direção a porta. Pega as chaves no bolso disposto a sair dali. De repente uma lâmpada se acende na sua cabeça. Era isto! Ele volta e pega o sobretudo em cima do sofá. Abre os bolsos e tira de lá uma chave. Ele pega a chave e corre. Corre para o carro temendo que as gêmeas já tenham ido embora.


End file.
